


More Shocking than Lightning

by curiouscat99



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, SKT days, This is fluff, because i was sad lul, fakenut, faker x peanut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouscat99/pseuds/curiouscat99
Summary: In which Sanghyeok discovered that Wangho is a scaredy-cat





	More Shocking than Lightning

“Why ..does it have to rain this hard tonight?”

 

Wangho muttered shakily, clasping the thick blanket around him. He cocooned himself inside his room alone as everyone else in SKT house went on their respective vacations. As usual, Wangho refused to go home and decided to stay.  

 

He was streaming earlier in the gaming house, enjoying the company of his viewers by chatting with them, talking about loads of nonsensical stuffs about himself. Although, most of the questions  were about his close relationship with Faker.

 

Well, everyone were close in the team, and Wangho being the social butterfly was always easy to befriend. Ever since he became a part of Najin and then later on Rox Tigers, he met different people and bonded with them over time. But what most fans found endearing the most was how he was able to get close with Faker, someone who was quiet and intimidating. Many had noticed how the two throw jokes and compliment each other  and how Faker was always standing beside Peanut, walking and sitting side by side most of the times. And most of all, on how Faker smile and laugh around the new jungler. SKT fans knows that Faker’s smile was kind of rare, given that the Unkillable demon king was mostly serious at times.

 

But little did everyone know that Faker and Sanghyeok were kind of different - at least from Wangho’s perspective.

 

Having been able to be a part of SKT, Wangho learned many things about the great midlaner. Like how Sanghyeok have a terrible sense of humor and how he utterly fail to please everyone. Seunghoon even said in an interview that the guy was extremely boring as a friend because of his dry humor. He was also sensitive on most things, like how they teased him the other day and all thanks to fried chicken that Sanghyeok finally calmed down.

 

He admit to idolize him before, back when he was still a part of Rox tigers, it was clearly obvious that Wangho wanted to get noticed by Sanghyeok during the infamous ‘rice cake soup’ fiasco. And upon living with him for a couple of months, Wangho was sure that he doesn’t just admire Faker - he admires Sanghyeok too.

 

Admiration?

 

It looked like the rain won’t stop anytime soon and Wangho buried himself when a streak of lightning appeared from his windows. The young jungler shivered, covering his ears with both hands waiting for what was yet to come. Soon, the booming sound of thunder roared in the sky and Wangho felt like crying. He curled like a ball, why won’t the frigging storm  just pass quickly?! The electricity was cut short after and he was left alone with the darkness to accompany him.

 

He closed his eyes shut. Heck, this was scarier than Outlast.

 

Following the thunderclap, Wangho heard a creaking door opening. He froze from his curled position. Cold sweats started to trickle from his forehead.

 

_What the hell is going on?_

 

He was sure that he’s alone but why, or rather, how on earth would a door open without him - the only person in the house at the moment holding it?

 

*SLAM*

 

Wangho shrieked and buried himself even more. His usually narrow eyes were wide as a saucer, his heart was thumping loudly inside his chest as his fear ascended to high heavens. The storm was already bringing him an anxiety and that particular sound made it worse.

 

Wangho shivered, a lightning appeared from the windows once again and sooner or later, the scary sound of a roaring thunder will come crashing down his eardrums. At the same time, he heard a loud footsteps incoming followed by a...was it a scream of agony?

 

He didn’t pay attention though, as Wangho immediately crawled under his bed with the blanket still covering his slender frame. Despite being small, he still had a hard time pushing himself  under the bed. He banged his head multiple times in the process but to hell with it, he needs to hide before this incoming creature eat him alive or something.

 

Was it a thief?

 

A ghost?

 

He can’t tell, but one thing was for sure;

 

He was scared.

 

Wangho positioned himself facing the closed door. He could barely hear the footsteps from the  sound of the rain. He gripped the blanket around him tightly as his fear ate him whole. He waited and waited and waited for the moment to come. His heartbeat accelerated when the footsteps stopped right in front of the door.

 

_Crap._

 

Wangho panicked, wheezing and choking at the same time. He grabbed Sungu’s water bottle out of reflex - the nearest thing from him at the moment (on how it ended up under his bed was a mystery, the SKT sub-jungler and his roommate surely need to do some cleaning)

 

He was ready to throw the mighty water bottle at the door once it opened but the moment never came. Soon, he heard a groan and quiet curses followed by a deep sigh.

 

That voice was familiar.

 

Wangho blinked, thinking that maybe it was just someone from the team returned earlier than others. To make sure it’s safe for him to come out, he called out;

 

“Who is it?!” he snapped, getting agitated at the suspense for this was not funny anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

Sanghyeok originally planned to go to his hometown that day. But lo and behold, of all the things to forgot, it was his  phone. He had no other choice but to return and pick it up. Along his way, the heavy rain started to pour. Sanghyeok silently wondered if Wangho was okay. Just recently, they played Outlast and the young jungler was easily terrified of the game. He couldn’t quite confirm if that was normal of him.

 

He was already soaking wet when he reached the SKT house, all thanks to the rain. Sanghyeok shook his head sideways, checking if everything inside his backpack also drenched. He suddenly felt bit thankful that his phone was not in there or else he will need to buy another one.

 

Sanghyeok was surprised to find that the door was unlocked. His nose wrinkled _“Didn’t I told him to lock the door?”_

 

The entire house was huddled by darkness. He reached for the switch to turn on the lights but realized that the electricity was cut. Sanghyeok wandered  going to his room when he accidentally slipped, failing to see an object lying on the floor (he swears it must be one of Sungu’s stuff) He landed disgracefully, back first, and glowered when his body hit the floor.

 

He thought it was just him imagining things but he heard a whisper-like noise as if someone was praying for their dear life inside Wangho and Sungu’s room. Sanghyeok adjusted his eyeglasses that thankfully did not plummet when he tumble.

 

“Who is it?!”

 

He heard Wangho’s voice and poked his head on his side as he smiled amusingly.

 

“It’s me.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Sanghyeok-hyung?”

 

Wangho opened  the door and found Sanghyeok who was massaging his own back, hunching like an old person.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I fell.” Sanghyeok answered simply, still massaging his back. He stared at Wangho vividly and rose an eyebrow.

 

“Are you cold?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Wangho’s eyebrows twitched in confusion, forgetting he was fully covered by a thick blanket, reason for Sanghyeok to assume that he was freezing.

“Oh, this? Haha! Not at all, I’m perfectly fine.” the jungler laughed nervously and tossed the blanket back to his bed. “But why are you here?”

 

“I left my phone in my room. I returned to pick it up.”

 

“Oh,okay.” Wangho nodded.

 

As Sanghyeok was about to leave and get his phone from his room, a thunderbolt boomed. It was louder than before and he himself flinched from the sound of it, but what shocked him the most was Wangho jumping and screaming at the same time.

 

“Wanghoya,”

 

The SKT midlaner looked at his jungler who was curling like a ball on the floor, clutching his head down. Sanghyeok felt something had struck his heart seeing him like this.

 

“What’s the matter?” he asked concernedly.

 

No response.

 

Wangho silently crumbled in front of him, afraid and at the same time, embarrassed to admit the truth that he was petrified. Sanghyeok was confused and wondered if it’s okay for him to leave.

 

“Is there anything wrong?”

 

“Hyung,” slowly, he looked above to meet Sanghyeok’s eyes. His voice tense and although it was dim, the taller male can still see how he looked like a fragile being.

 

“I’m...scared.”

 

“Of what?”

 

For the nth time, the thunder roared again and Wangho stiffened, cupping his ears  to ease his fear.

 

Sanghyeok sighed.

 

“You’re scared of the thunder?” he asked straight away as if talking to a kid. Wangho hesitantly nodded while pouting, looking like he’s about to cry.

 

Sanghyeok chuckled inwardly, now his decision to return make sense.

 

“Can you stay?” Wangho asked in a slightly high pitched tone, all his sorry attempts to hide his fear was thrown outside the window. “...for the meantime?”

 

“You don’t have to ask.” there goes Sanghyeok’s quick reply as he sat on the bed.

 

Wangho’s eyes grew bigger when Sanghyeok started to remove his jacket.

 

“W-what are you doing?”

 

“Removing this, obviously.”

 

“But why-”

 

“It got soaked from the rain.”

 

“Oh..okay.”

 

For some reason, he felt relieved. Wangho silently cursed himself _“What the hell were you thinking?!”_

 

“Can I borrow a shirt?”

 

Woah.

 

Wangho spaced out before the words registered in his brain. Of course, he would need a new clothes or else he’ll catch a cold wearing that wet white shirt. He nodded and spun his heels to look for a shirt that could fit Sanghyeok’s frame. Luckily, he found the biggest shirt he had ever owned, courtesy of that one fan who miscalculated his size.

 

“Thanks.” the older one said after he handed it to him.

 

Consciously, Wangho looked away when Sanghyeok started to undress himself. He was controlling his breathing as he hear the faint sound of the shifting fabric.

 

Thank heavens it was dark and Sanghyeok couldn’t see him blushing.

 

“Wanghoya,” Sanghyeok called and Wangho was instantly back to reality.  “Aren’t you going to sleep?”

 

“I’m not yet sleepy.”

 

The midlaner stifled a laugh. “Or you’re just scared of the thunder?”

 

“No!” Wangho retorted in defense.

 

“Then I should take my leave?”

 

“No,no, no! I said I’m scared, right? Please, hyuuuuung…”

 

Awkward silence came after followed by a rare moment of Sanghyeok laughing out loud.

 

He was supposed to get annoyed but hearing him laugh was a melody in his ears - a total opposite of the thunder. Wangho’s lips twitched in amusement.

 

“Is this a revenge from what Seunghoon and I did to you the other day?”

 

“You think so?” Sanghyeok smirked, leaning down.

 

Wangho’s thoughts in order;

 

_HE’S LEANING ON MY BED HOLY SHIT._

 

_Should I sleep on Sungu’s bed instead?_

 

_But what if the thunder striked again?_

 

And  then the last part happened in a blink of an eye. Wangho jumped to his bed, squeaking and hugging Sanghyeok like his life depended on him.

 

“It’s okay,” the midlaner whispered as he buried his nose from the mop of the jungler’s head.

 

“I’m here, Wanghoya.”

 

* * *

 

 

Come morning and the storm was gone. Wangho had some difficulty adjusting himself in the bed. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to tell that someone was blocking his movements. He pried his eyes noticing a familiar shirt and it took him several seconds to remember what happened last night.

 

_“Sanghyeok-hyung stayed with me all night.”_

 

Those thoughts alone was all he needed to feel better.

 

Sanghyeok was still sleeping peacefully beside him, his arm wrapped around Wangho’s waist. They were face to face and Wangho had the time of his life admiring the view in front of him. Few seconds later, Sanghyeok also woke up and was greeted by the most beautiful heart-shaped smile.

 

“Good morning, hyung.” Wangho greeted.

 

“Mh-hm,” a small smile appeared on his face.

 

They stared at each other like no one else mattered in the world but the two of them. Their eyes were filled of an emotion only them could tell.

 

“Wanghoya…” Sanghyeok gulped.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I…”

 

*CLICK!*

 

Both heads turned at the door only to see Junsik and Jaewan standing beside it. Wangho jolted up to sit while Sanghyeok was still too dumbfounded and groggy to react.

 

Junsik took a picture of them while giggling, Jaewan was smiling ear to ear and shaking his head. Wangho wanted to say something but his voice abandoned him the moment he saw them.

 

“What was that?” Finally, Sanghyeok responded.

 

The bot duo flashed a knowing smile at each other while the poor Wangho turned ashen pale.

 

“Hey Junsik! Give me that!” The midlaner scrambled on his feet to chase the ADC but his aching back from the fall last night hit him tremendously. When Sanghyeok rubbed his back and complained how painful it was, both Jaewan and Junsik gaped from the baffled Wangho then back to Sanghyeok

 

Spending the night + aching back...

 

“Holy shit guys..” Junsik cursed lowly, holding his mouth. “You really did it?!”

 

“Shut up!”  when Sanghyeok finally managed to stand up and chase the two around. Jaewan screamed;

 

“He’s even wearing Wanghoya’s shirt!”

 

Laughter and screams filled the SKT house and Wangho was sure that he wanted the ground to eat him alive.


End file.
